Come Home for Christmas
by SoapNanny
Summary: AU Jolu one shot with some angst and fluff of course! :


_Hey guys! This is an AU fluffy seasonal Jolu one shot with a little angst of course! _

Come Home for Christmas

"I thought you were coming home with me, Johnny." Lulu asked with sad  
>eyes.<p>

"I know baby, I wanted to but I just got called in for an emergency  
>surgery scheduled for the morning and it wouldn't be right to say no<br>just because I wanted to go to New York with my girlfriend." Johnny  
>tried to explain.<p>

"What about what's fair to me? It's bad enough that I spent  
>thanksgiving alone because you had a surgery then too... You said when<br>we moved to LA you'd be at a spot in your career where we'd have more  
>time together." Lulu said as she began to walk away from him.<p>

Johnny felt really bad. He did promise the love of his life they'd  
>eventually have more time together, but what she didn't know was that<br>this was exactly that.

"Lu, please don't get mad at me. Baby, you know that I'd rather spend  
>all my time with you, but you know how good I am...other people<br>deserve my greatness as well!" He said with a smirk, trying to make  
>her laugh.<p>

"I understand what you do is important but I just feel like lately  
>you've been taking extra shifts at the hospital like you don't want to<br>be here with me, and now you're not going to Port Charles with me  
>either!" She was about to walk into the bathroom when he grabbed her<br>arm.

"Lulu Spencer, you stop that train of thought right now! You know that  
>I love you. YOU are who I want to be with every day of my life, not<br>those crazies at the hospital. Okay? Do you get it?" He whispered as  
>her kisses her sweetly on the lips.<p>

"I still hate that you're not coming tomorrow, but will you PROMISE me  
>that you'll be there by Christmas? I won't be able to handle waking up<br>on Christmas morning without being in your arms." She said to him in her  
>sultry voice.<p>

"Baby, You won't be waking up in my arms no matter what day I get  
>there because if you did, your dad would have a shot gun pointed at<br>me!" He said while laughing. "But, yes! I'll be there by Christmas!"

Lulu was starting to feel a bit better about the situation even though  
>she was still not happy about it, she decided to make this last night<br>worth her while.

"I'm going to shower before I finish packing, care to join me?" she  
>smiled as she turned around and saw her boyfriend stripping off his clothes and running into the bathroom.<p>

After their round of love making in the shower and lulu finished  
>packing, they were watching TV when Johnny's phone began to ring.<p>

Seeing who it was flashing on his screen Johnny immediately got off  
>the couch and walked into the other room. <p>

"Is everything all set? Awesome, I'll leave here in about twenty  
>minutes. Thank you again and I'll see you soon!"<p>

Johnny walked back into the living room and looked at Lulu with regretful eyes. As much as he wanted his plan to work, he really hated disappointing her and he didn't want her to get so angry that it ruined everything.

"Are you serious? I know that look, you have to leave don't you?" Lulu  
>said automatically getting pissed off. "What you just made sure you<br>had enough time to get laid before you had to go save the world again?"

"Lulu, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that because this is  
>the last time I'm going to see you for a few days and I don't want to<br>say something I regret, now come here and let me kiss you before I  
>have to go." he said sternly but was met with a glare instead. <p>

"No, that's okay...I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your precious  
>time. I'll just see you in New York." She said while clearly pouting.<p>

This was more than enough to make Johnny want to throw in the towel of  
>all his plans, but decided to make her squirm for a while instead.<p>

"You know what Lu, I don't think I'll be seeing you there. With the  
>way you're acting, I think maybe we need some time apart right now."<br>he said with a stoned cold sober face.

"What? You can't be serious!" Lulu said wide eyed as she walked over  
>to the door. "Baby, don't do this. I'm sorry for being a brat about<br>this but please don't make me go through Christmas without you. The reason why I'm so upset about you not going is because I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, I love you." Tears were rolling down her face now.

"Please don't cry...I love you, you know that I do. I just want you to  
>think about if you can handle being with me and my demanding career<br>because I can't handle this every time I get called to work. I don't  
>want to live like that baby." He said as he kissed her on the forehead<br>and then on the lips.

Lulu didn't want this kiss to end, so regretful of her attitude she  
>sighed into the kiss allowing him to deepen it. They stood there lovingly kissing for a few good minutes and then they said goodbye and Johnny left without another word.<p>

"What have I done?" Lulu muttered to herself as she walked back into  
>their bedroom and fell onto their bed in tears.<p>

The next morning Lulu woke up really early to make it to the airport  
>in time for her flight and she was immediately sad when she realized<br>she didn't have any texts from Johnny like she usually did when he  
>worked nights.<p>

Right after she got through security she heard her text inbox beep.

"Good morning baby, I hope you have a good flight."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about last night." She  
>replied.<p>

"No worries Lu, I love you... Text me when you land. Talk soon baby."  
>Johnny sent back.<p>

"I love you so much Johnny, I'll miss you a lot"

As much as those texts helped her realize she didn't ruin everything  
>between them, she still didn't know if he was coming to town or not and<br>she didn't have the courage to ask him.

She stood in line to board and glanced down at her phone to see, "I  
>miss you already, see you soon!"<p>

As soon as Lulu boarded the plane she closed her eyes, hoped things  
>would be okay and took a long nap until the wheels hit the pavement.<p>

When she arrived in New York she texted Johnny like he asked her to and then  
>tried to call her brother Lucky to see where he was picking her up but<br>he didn't answer.

Thinking that was weird she just headed down the escalator to get her  
>baggage.<p>

As she got closer to the ground level she saw a few people crowding  
>around the bottom of the escalator like they were all waiting for<br>someone. It didn't dawn on her until she reached the bottom that  
>they were all there for her.<p>

Lulu looked straight ahead and there was her devastatingly handsome  
>boyfriend staring back at her with a smile on his face and roses in<br>his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu was stunned. She had no clue what  
>was going on.<p>

"Surprise baby!" He said as he hugged her. "I wanted to get you to  
>understand that YOU are the most important thing in my life, and you<br>always will be." Johnny handed her the flowers, pulled something out  
>of his pocket and got down on one knee.<p>

"Oh my gosh Johnny, what are you doing?" She said as her free hand  
>went to her mouth in amazement.<p>

"Lesley Lu Spencer, you grabbed my heart when we were sixteen years  
>old and you've been there for me ever since. I love you more than life<br>itself and I wouldn't begin to know what life was like without you and  
>I never want to find out. You are the love of my life and I was<br>wondering if you'd do me the great honor of being my wife?" Johnny  
>looked into her eyes and saw her crying, nodding and smiling all at<br>the same time.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She said as she pulled him up to standing  
>and jumped into his arms, kissing him on the cheek, forehead, nose and<br>then mouth. "I love you so much Johnny Zacchara, and everything you  
>said...I feel exactly the same way!"<p>

They stood there hugging and kissing for a few minutes before she  
>turned around and realized her entire family was standing there<br>watching them.

"Oh..wow! Hi guys!" She said laughing and looking at Johnny for an  
>explanation.<p>

"I couldn't propose to you without your family here, over the years  
>they've become my family too since I never really had a real one." He shook<br>Luke's hand and his future father in law smiled and then hugged him. 

"Well, now you're official son!" Luke said as lulu squealed and flew  
>into her father's arms!<p>

After hugging and kissing her parents, brothers, sister in laws and  
>all the nephews Lulu felt like the luckiest girl in the world.<p>

She had a loving and supportive family, a great home in Los Angeles  
>and the ultimate love of her life wanted to be her husband.<p>

Things were shaping up to be the best Christmas this girl has ever had!


End file.
